1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a vacuum processing apparatus which performs processing such as deposition on the surface of a substrate and includes a substrate holder equipped with a substrate chuck mechanism member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vacuum processing apparatus which performs, for example, processing of forming a thin film on the surface of a substrate includes a substrate holding mechanism for positioning the substrate at a predetermined position inside a vacuum processing chamber in performing the processing on the substrate. The substrate holding mechanism normally includes, for example, a substrate holder having a mounting surface on which the substrate is placed, a support shaft which supports the substrate holder, and a driving device for rotating the substrate holder and the support shaft about its axis or reciprocally moving them within a predetermined range in its axial direction. The substrate holding mechanism also normally includes a substrate chuck device for fixing the substrate onto the substrate mounting surface of the substrate holder.
A substrate holding device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-250577 will be taken as an example of the conventional substrate holding mechanisms. This substrate holding device is of a spinning/revolution type, and has a mechanism in which a substrate holding jig (corresponding to the substrate holder) spins while revolving, and a structure for cooling the substrate holding jig.
In the conventional vacuum processing apparatus, a driving device which vertically moves the substrate holder (reciprocally moves it in the axial direction of the support shaft) in the substrate holding mechanism, and a driving device of the substrate chuck device for fixing the substrate onto the substrate mounting surface of the substrate holder are separately, independently built into this apparatus as electric driving devices. Hence, the substrate chuck device has a complex arrangement and therefore requires a driving device dedicated to a substrate chuck, thus entailing a high fabrication cost.